Radar systems include transmitters that generate and emit radio signals, and a receiving antenna to capture any signals returns from objects of which the radio signals are reflected. Radar multipath occurs when multiple returns are detected from a single object. For example, aside from the direct wanted signal, reflections from buildings, the ground, or other surfaces adjacent to the main radar path can be detected by the radar receiver, resulting in multipath echoes from the target and causing ghost objects to appear.